pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Why did I make this
(My god I failed so much xD) (Well, I mean, I didn't really try making it a pasta about peoples' heads on sticks in hell, I just made it like a little story about the classic idea of Pokepasta... the Pokemon having real feelings :D. by the way who likes pie?) Yaaaaaayyyyy Better version of this Pokepasta -------> "unHappy" The fuqqin story I’ve always been a big fan of Nintendo games. Not just the games, but just about any Nintendo merchandise I could get my hands on, I’d take the chance and grab it up. I guess you could call me a nerd, geek, or… That’s not the point. What I’m about to tell you is something that changed my life. I had always thought of those little digital monsters, Pocket Monsters, as my friends. No, as more than that… as my family. Yes, those cool little bunches of pixels, as my loved ones. Any time I was feeling down or lonely, I could count on those little scripted data bungles to be my best friends and help me get through the cold times of life. Now… let’s get to the fun part. The part that I bet you’ve been waiting for, the part where I talk about what changed my life. As you all should know, Pokémon X and Y are the latest Pocket Monsters titles released. I squealed with joy when I finally got my hands on a 3DS… and the game Pokémon X. But… little did I know how much of me this game would take over. I’d been spending at least 5 hours of each day playing it, training up my little monsters to bring my friend Hollie’s legendaries into what Ground-types love. However, all of this was not the first time a Pokémon title had slightly took over my life. It had been happening for a long time. Although I was not around when most of the very original Pocket Monsters games came out, I still played them at some point. I have probably played every single Pokémon title by now, and I love my teams and have filled up my PC boxes on every single one of them. Probably my most beloved team for now is my Fire Red team: A female Pidgeot, a male Raichu, a male Flareon, a male Blastoise, a male Dugtrio, and a female Haunter, all level 100. I had literally forgotten that the other Pocket Monsters games existed, I was so caught-up in the X version. All right, all right. Now for the fun part… for both you and me. I was searching for a Noibat on Victory Road, because I really, really wanted a Noivern. I had to get through some trainer battles because I tried avoiding most of them during the main storyline, but they were no problem at all for my fully-trained level 100 Greninja. Even most of the non-Noibat enemies weren’t that hard because most of them that I encountered were Gravelers that went down with just a single Water Shuriken. Eventually, I finally ran into that damn bat. It sure took long enough. “Come here y-“ “The wild Noibat fled!” …I wasn’t in any Safari. It wasn’t in any legendary battle. Why did it run?! Ugh… but… I kept looking. Luckily I had a Crobat with Mean Look handy in case I ran into Moltres (Moltres because my starter was Water-type.) I switched Crobat to the front of my party and began the search again. However… the next battle I got into was… odd. It was a Pidgeot. What? A Pidgeot? Just… how could it be a Pidgeot? I sighed and decided; “It might just be a glitch… oh well… it works for me!” I threw a Quick Ball, because well, Quick Balls are amazing! It was a critical capture as well, and oddly enough, the ball didn’t wiggle at all…? Instead of the text box saying “Pidgeot was caught!” ''It said; ''“Pidgeot cried in joy!” '' “Hm? What the…?” I was seriously weirded out. Sighing, I kept up the search for Noibat. But, what I ran into next… ''“A wild Raichu appeared!” '' …This wasn’t normal. Was someone hacking into my 3DS and messing with me? No, wait… How would that be possible? Maybe I was dreaming. Suddenly, a text box had come up. ''“It’s none of that, Shelby. We love you. Please, take us back.” '' Wait… How did it know my name? I wasn’t thinking about that for long, before finding myself throwing a Quick Ball at the opposing Raichu and getting a critical capture with no wiggling ball yet again. ''“Raichu cried in joy!” '' …I didn’t know how to react. Even without moving, I had found a wild battle beginning. ''“A wild Flareon appeared!” '' Wait a minute… These are all Kanto Pokémon. Ha, maybe this is just an Easter egg Gamefreak put in to mess with the minds of those genwunners! I threw a Quick Ball yet again, and the same thing occurred, a critical capture with no wiggles. ''“Flareon cried in joy!” '' I smiled, thinking to myself how funny it is that Gamefreak put that in! Suddenly, a text box had popped up. ''“Shelby… This isn’t an added feature. This is real. Can’t you see it?” ''I began shivering uncontrollably, and I didn’t know why. ''“Did you forget us? We didn’t forget you. And we never will. Please remember. Don’t let us die out of your mind.” '' Suddenly, a Horde battle began. It contained only three Pokémon, oddly enough, and it was a Blastoise, a Dugtrio, and a Haunter. ''“We beat up the Elite Four together. We took down your snobby rival what’s-his-face. We became the strongest in Kanto. Shelby. Remember.” '' I was scared out of my mind, yet I didn’t scream, gasp, and I wasn’t shivering anymore. I soon enough found myself talking to digital pixels on a screen. “I’m so sorry… I just don’t remember.” …I could tell those digital beings were frustrated. I didn’t know how I could tell. I just could. ''“Fair enough… wake up. It’s a shame we couldn’t get to you this way. Enjoy your Kalos friends… while they’re still here.” '' Suddenly, I found myself blacking out. It wasn’t due to neither pain nor damage to the head, and I awoke in my bed. I could remember everything from the dream, like it was a life-changing occurrence from yesterday. But it never really happened. I sighed, and got up dizzily. I walked over to my computer desk, where I had my Nintendo 3DS plugged in for the night. It wasn’t there. Instead, there was a Gameboy Advanced, turned on, with Pokémon Fire Red playing. A text box appeared on the game. ''“Welcome back, Shelby.” Category:Pokemon